


A8_(((冰

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Food, Ice Cream, Traditional Media
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 琪露诺的冰淇淋
Kudos: 1





	A8_(((冰

**Author's Note:**

> 动画框架来自福Foxarc Technologies。


End file.
